


Coconut Cream

by Virtualnepha



Series: Kink verse [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Light BDSM, M/M, Married Couple, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/Virtualnepha
Summary: Jack is having the type of bad day only his kitten can fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw ATL live again and I'm turning 20 and I've been writing fanfiction for like 5 years when am I gonna move on and I just finished a can of coconut milk and I need to get this porn out of my system before I'm seriously an adult so I'm gonna be writing like a LOT lately and it's not very good but that's why I'm working on it and comment if you want a particular kink and I'll try to do it justice
> 
> Also this is unbetad so bear with me

Unknown to Alex, Jack was having an awful day at work. He sat idly on the couch of their shared apartment, feet up on the coffee table and clutching a fourth beer - the three empty cans before it forming a small pile on the floor below Alex's feet. It was college football, what was on TV that is. Alex was a little bored with it, not being in much of a football mood. It was a lazy day, Rian and Zack were both busy with whatever it was they did when they weren't available to keep Alex busy when Jack wasn't either. He sighed dramatically, throwing the fourth beer on the floor and starting on the fifth. The team he was rooting for was losing - he didn't like them that much anyway.

He reached for the bean burrito he had piled on the table next to the remainder of the six pack, killing it in five bites or less. He laughed to himself as he watched his team make another touchdown, he was kind of a fat fuck. He took down the last two burritos anyways, wiping the excess food on his sweatpants.

His phone gave off a small vibration in his pocket and he automatically went to it like a reflex. His face lit up a little when he realized it was Jack - but not much, because it was never good news when called or texted during work hours.

From Jack: I'm pissed off, fix it. I'll be home in an hour.

Alex really grinned now; not at all put off by Jacks words but immediately moving to clean up the shit littered all over the floor. He cleaned up the beer bottles, first- throwing them all in the kitchen recycling bag. He could be green and money was tight sometimes. Next he washed all the dishes, starting with the bean and salsa crusted saucers piled up next to the couch- Jack liked it clean when he was like this.

After washing, picking up his trash along with mopping sweeping and dusting; he finally was able to start working on himself. The house was spotless, thank God. But Alex wasn't. His legs were hairy, so was his chest. He probably had tortilla crumbs on his face and everything. He smelled like beer, another thing Jack hated.

Alex hopped into the shower 20 minutes after Jacks text. He scrubbed with hot water, using a floral smelling bath gel he got at bath and body works in the ladies section. Hey, he thought to himself, if it got Jack off then it got Jack off. After he scrubbed every inch of him, shaving himself everywhere he could reach besides his head- he cleaned up the bathroom too. Next up, he covered himself with the lotion counterpart of the feminine body wash and got dressed.

Jack had a very...peculiar kink. Alex just went along with it. And maybe, just maybe, he liked the fact that he got Jack so hot and bothered just from dressing like a kitten. Not just any kitten, though.

He slid a pair of black lace panties up his smooth, slightly damp body. Unlike crotchless panties, they were open in the back instead of the front. Custom made. The matching stockings were next, they connected with little straps on his thighs Jack liked undoing with his teeth. They matched the black pleather chest harness he slipped on next perfectly.

Alex fingered himself feverishly, knowing not to cum but trying to stretch himself out enough for /what/ was to come. He pulled his finger out, coating them again in a warming strawberry lubricant before sliding two back in. He moaned as his fingers barely brushed up against his prostate- closing his eyes tightly and imagining someone else's fingers instead. Someone with dark black hair, big hands, big everything.

The thought of Jack almost made him cum untouched.

After three fingers, he figured anything else would just be excessive. With that, he slid in the tail. It was a fluffy faux fur cat tail butt plug, and Alex whined as it nudged up against his sweet spot once again.

He looked at the clock, 2:30. He was definitely pushing it. Jack would be there in 15 minutes. He mentally started praying there was traffic.

He slid the kitten ear headband over his hair neatly, not willing to sacrifice his presentation just to avoid being on time. That would piss Jack off even worse. With ten minutes left to spare, he straightened back out their bed sheets. He then grabbed his food bowl, collar, litter box and a can of coconut milk. He had everything set, ready and clean by the time he heard someone unlock the front front door.

-

Jack scanned the apartment as he walked in. Spotless. He was so lucky. But Alex was curled up on the couch, bad kitty. He wasn't asleep although Jack thought maybe he was. Alex always tried to just be a little bad, just so much that Jack would have to punish him but not so much that he was actually angry. This was Jacks way to vent.

"Alex" Jack cooed as he gently stroked Alex's hair from where he now stood beside him next to the couch. "Wake up, kitten"

Alex blinked awake slowly, letting out a little yawn. He planned on egging it on. Cats couldn't talk, he mentally reminded himself before he replied. He purred softly, he'd been perfecting it. He bit down the urge to kiss Jack as he pushed his head further into his husband's hand.

"Daddy is already having an awful day. You know you're being a bad boy. Don't you, kitty? You know I don't like kittens scratching up the couch. Your cat bed is in the other room." He pointed out.

Alex just sat up, fixing Jack with a defiant smirk.

"Meow" He replied in the most seductive tone he could muster up.

Jack gave him a wicked smirk back.

"Does someone need to be reminded of who's the owner and who's the pet?"

Alex raised an eyebrow in response, smirk deepening.

"Bedroom, now." Jack commanded.

Alex wasted no time dropping to the floor, pawing at Jacks legs like a cat should. Only when Alex began to nuzzle his nose into his crotch did he sink to his knees as well. He grabbed and held Alex in place by his collar, gazing deeply into his widely dilated eyes.

"Kittens don't try to fuck their owners" Jack scolded, lightly digging his nails into the soft flesh of Alex's side. Alex gave a little whine, relishing Jacks hands on him.

"Bedroom" he ordered again, "if I have to tell you a third time, you won't like what happens. Your panties better be off by the time I get in there."

Alex wanted to disagree, tell Jack that he was sure to enjoy any punishment he wanted to give to him. But again - he didn't want to make him actually angry. With that thought; he crawled out of the living room, through the hall and out of Jacks sight.

Jack quickly collected Alex's food bowl and the can of coconut milk- leaving the litter box where it was. That was only really for show, anyway. Although the fact that Alex was done for anything he asked him to do, even if it was that made Jacks cock twitch in his jeans like a reminder to take them off.

He arrived back in their room pantless, immediately met with Alex's bedroom eyes from where he layed on the bed naked. Well, not completely naked. He was laying on his stomach, hands folded under his chin and ass in the air facing Jack. Stockings, harness, collar, cat ears and tail still in place - Jack was mentally concocting everything he wanted to do to the older boy that night.

"I see you're eager, kitten" Jack pointed out, closing the door behind him. When he crawls onto the bed, he pulls Alex up with him. The two meet in a kiss that can only be described as dirty. Alex's tongue is in his mouth before they're properly pushed together and Jack bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Alex can't help but to roll his naked crotch into Jacks clothed one.

"Fuck" Alex moans.

"Kittens don't curse, either" Jack scolds, slipping his hand up to cup around his husband's throat. His dick leaks at the pressure around his neck.

By the time Jack gets Alex on his back, he's naked too, grinding dirty circles into the man making filthy noises below him. Jack tsked at him, disappointed in his inability to stay in character. They'd work on it, he thought. And that led him back to the topic he'd wondered if he'd been purposely distracted from: Alex's punishment.

"Across my lap" He ordered, sitting back up on his knees.

Alex obliged begrudgingly.

"You know what you're getting these for" Jack said. "Don't bother counting"

Alex whined, whimpered into each spank. Grinding his ass into Jacks hand and going for anything he could get. Jack could feel himself leaking against Alex's thigh. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to draw this out, but he was trying.

"Ten" Jack vocalized. "Had enough?"

Alex shook his head immediately, on the border of cumming just from the sharp sting to his ass from Jacks bare hands. Besides, he rationalized, Jack needed to get out some frustration.

Jack chuckled darkly, leaning down to lightly kiss the red hand print he'd created.

"Jack" Alex moaned.

Jack answered with a harder spank, ripping another groan out of this husband's throat.

"Stop" spank "fucking" spank "talking" _spank_. Jack warned, accentuated with each downstroke. He got two about five more in before he decided it was enough.

"Get up, kitty. You must be hungry" he said, gently putting Alex into a sitting position. He tried not to smile as he hissed in pain.

Jack got off the bed, then. Returning to close to the corner of the room, kneeling next to the pristinely cleaned metal food bowl.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" Jack taunted.

Alex crawled over slowly, ignoring the burning pain in his ass and thighs. It would all be worth it soon, he thought. He stopped in front of the bowl, eyeing Jack curiously.

Jack produced the small can of coconut milk from earlier, popping the top and emptying the contents into the bowl. He placed the empty can in the wastebasket behind him, turning to eye Alex expectantly. Alex glanced from him to the bowl, hoping he got the sweetened flavor.

Alex leaned down, lapping up the milk in earnest. Sweetened, he was in luck. It had a thick consistency, that's why Jack liked to use it. Jack kneeled beside Alex, lips to his ear.

"You like that, Alex?" The older male just hummed softly, drinking the milk like he was told. "You know, you look pretty slutty right now. With the way that looks in your mouth."

Alex looked up at him darkly- letting the white liquid drizzle down his chin as they stared eachother down, both mens pupils blown wide.

"What does it taste like?" Jack urged. "Answer me."

Alex licked his lips slowly, not yet breaking his gaze.

"Tastes like you" Alex half whispered.

Jack said nothing, just clipped a pleather leash Alex didn't notice his husband was holding to the back of his collar. Alex let him, following obediently on his hands and knees as Jack led them back to their bed. It was king sized, adorned in blood red sheets with a gold border. It matched the mahogany wooden walls perfectly. Jack pushed him down onto it, back first so he could lay between his legs.

The kiss was a little dirtier this time, Jack gripping Alex's bare thighs and feeling his dick leak at their warmth. He sucked on the skin behind Alex's ear until he knew his skull and crossbones tattoo would bruise over. Everyone would know he was taken before they even saw his ring.

By this time, Alex was a writhing mess. Moaning out and on the verge of forgetting his own name let alone the character he was supposed to be in. It was enough for Jack to commence kissing down his chest, past his torso and to his hips- licking along about where the waistband of his boxers would be had he have been wearing them. Alex's fingers tightened in Jacks hair as he felt him take him into his mouth.

Alex bit back as much of the noise as he could with Jack expertly licking at the base of his dick. Secretly, for Jack, getting Alex off was the best part. He pulled off Alex's cock, sucking one of his balls into his mouth and appreciating the groan it coaxed out of his throat as he stealthily pulled out his tail.

Alex whined at the immediate feeling of emptiness and Jack crawled up to be eye level with him again, crashing their lips together hungrily.

"Daddy" Alex whined out, disconnecting their lips and spurring Jack on even further. His hand wrapped around his cock, appreciating how big it was and how little the butt plug did to prepare him for it. He jerked him tight and fast, drinking down Jacks moans like a life source.

"I won't last" Jack groaned, and Alex couldn't have that. He was a bit smaller and weaker than his husband, so he used the element of surprise to flip them over to where Jack was now on his back under him instead.

"Gonna ride you" Alex said simply, sitting back on his knees and twisting to retriev e a small bottle of lube from the foot of the bed.

He inserted two slick fingers into himself easily, the third being what hurt. He soldiered through it, wincing in pain but scissoring and fingering himself faster. He peeked his eyes open, delighted to find Jacks peering back at him fucking himself on his own fingers.

"You look so good like this" Jack commented.

"Thank you, daddy" Alex replied, contemplating adding a fourth now looking at Jacks dick before taking it in his hand and jerking it to the same rhythm he was prepping himself. Jack groaned again, slapping his ass hard and smirking at the way Alex hissed.

"Thought you were done being a kitten for the night, baby boy" Jack joked.

"Mmm" Alex hummed. "Always your kitten"

He wasn't ready by any means, but the burn was part of the pleasure too. For this reason he didn't waste any time before sinking down on Jacks hard cock, biting his knuckle in pain as his husband bottomed out inside of him. Jacks eyes rolled back.

"God you're always so tight" Jack groaned. "So tight and warm for me"

Alex, ignoring the burn, rose up and slammed his hips back down to meet Jack's. He formed a steady rhythm of this, bouncing quickly in his husband's lap.

"You fill me up so good" He groaned, little 'uh uh uh's getting louder with each passing second. Jack snapped his hips up into him harder, digging his nails hard into his hips. Alex squeezed his eyes shut.

"Harder!" He whined, so Jack took this as an invitation to flip them both back over.

Jack fucked the life out of him, immediately switching angels and hitting a spot that ripped a feral type moan from his throat.

"Why are you holding back, Alex?" Jack asked, snapping his hips up faster as the older man hooked his leg around his waist. "Scream for me, kitten." Alex did just that, tightening his legs around Jacks hips - forcing him deeper inside of him as he came, coating both of their stomachs.

Jack wasn't quite there yet, fucking into Alex harder, eyes rolling back in his head as his husbands orgasm made him clench harder around him.

"Daddy" Alex pleaded, always eager to please and be used. "Deeper, please"

Jack was more than willing to oblige. He kissed Alex's lips sloppily, slowing down in pace in favor of thrusting deeper inside of him.

"Fuck" Alex groaned.

"I'm gonna cum so deep inside of you" Jack all but growled in his ear, making his eyes roll back once again. Had he have not have just cum, that would have done it for them.

"On my face, Jack" Alex begged. "Cum on my face"

Jack grinned at that, wasting no time pulling out slowly- chuckling at the way Alex whined at that. He helped a dazed Alex into a criss cross sitting position as he settled up onto his knees, jacking off almost directly into his face.

"God" Alex moaned, watching Jack jerk himself quick and sloppily.

He came in thick ribbons aimed directly at Alex's open mouth- but if some landed in his hair, on the bridge of his nose, and dripping down the side of his cheek like a cum shot porno, well that just wasn't his fault. Alex looked so hot like this, licking at his lips and dragging what didn't directly make it into his mouth down into it with his finger.

"Mmmn" He groaned.

"How does that taste, Kitten?" Jack asked breathily, pushing them both down once again.

"Like coconut cream"


End file.
